Assault Rifles
Description The assault rifles are the primary weapons used by players in Rush Team. The large amount of weapons makes players deadly at all distances, and requires a bit of practice to counter the recoil. To access your Assault Rifle during combat, press the 4 button in your hotkey. Weapons: AKM Series: The AKM is a weapon designed for close to mid-range combat. This weapon is built with very decent accuracy and has automatic fire, making it a terror on the battlefield. The AKM series has not changed very much since the first Rush Team game, so here is a bit of information: Standard AKM: Available at level 1. Fastest fire rate but weakest bullets. AKM Black: Available at level 6. Slower fire rate than Standard, but damage is increased. Camo AKM: Available only to players who have purchased the VIP feature. Slower fire rate than Standard, but the damage has increased a bit more than the black AKM. Golden AKM: Available only to players who have purchased the Weapon Pack feature. Faster fire rate than the Standard, and has slightly higher damage. AKM Blue Storm: A new weapon released March 25, 2016 as an addition to the Weapon Pack. Like the Golden AKM, this weapon is exclusive to the weapon pack. The AKM holds thirty rounds of ammunition per magazine, and a total of four magazines. Use of this weapon requires some skill, and if you're fast enough, you can land consecutive kills and headshots due to its decent accuracy. Its fire rate has slightly changed, as well as the damage being reduced. FAMAS series: These nimble weapons are some of the most powerful rifles in the game. The FAMAS has a very fast fire rate, as well as high damage, and is very common to see players use them to drown opponents in a pile of lead at close quarters combat. However, it is possible to require more than one magazine to finish off an opponent. Its design makes the FAMAS rather light (not as light as the P90), making mobility easier. The FAMAS is a deadly weapon in the hands of a skilled soldier, and like every weapon, it has its weaknesses. The FAMAS holds up to thirty rounds of ammunition, and runs out quickly due to its high rate of fire. It also has a slow reload, which makes you vulnerable if standing out in the open. Its high rate of fire reduces its accuracy, which makes this weapon restricted to close range. The standard design is available at level 20. '''MP7A1: '''The MP7A1 is a weapon used at close to medium range, and can be deadly if surrounded by them. This weapon holds twenty-five rounds per magazine, and a total of four magazines total. The MP7A1 has good accuracy, and its slower fire rate makes it easier to hit opponents, and its reload is faster than the FAMAS. The Golden MP7A1 was added during the beta testing of Rush Team 2, making it one of the new Golden Weapons. The standard MP7A1 is available to players starting at level 15. "P90:"The P90 is most effective in close range combat.Very bad damage is compensating with very fast fire rate and magazine with 50 bullets.Strongly reccomended for maps with very tight places,where moving is hard.To use P90 you need to train yourself aim higher because only effectivness of this weapon in headshots.Even players with 25+ level use it.